1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power source supplier, particularly to one able to assemble and change its plug with easiness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional power source supplier 10, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a main body 11 and a plug 12 that can be changed according to the various plug specifications of different regions. The main body 11 is provided with a recessed slide groove 111 having two elastic conducting strips 112 oppositely positioned thereon and an elastic clasping member 113 positioned at the lower edge. The plug 12 has its bottom side formed with a slide plate 121 to be fitted in the slide groove 111 of the main body 11. The slide plate 121 has its opposite sides respectively bored with a recessed groove 122 for the two elastic conducting strips 112 of the main body 11 to slide therein. Further, the slide plate 121 of the plug 12 has its rear side provided with a protruding clasping edge 123 to be clasped with the elastic clasping member 113 of the main body 11 for fixing the plug 12 on the main body 11. Furthermore, the plug 12 is fixed thereon with insert pins of different specifications so as to match with various-specification sockets.
However, when assembled on the main body 11, the plug 12 is parallel to the main body 11 to be fitted in the slide groove 111; therefore, the bottom side of the slide plate 121 of the plug 12 is likely to press against the two elastic conducting strips 112 of the main body 12 and make the elastic conducting strips 112 deformed and unable to connect with the insert pins 124 of the plug 12, rendering the power source supplier 10 unable to function. In addition, since the insert pins 124 are directly positioned in the recessed grooves 122 and exposed to the outside; therefore, when inserting the plug 12 in a socket, a user is likely to touch the two insert pins 124 carelessly and cause an accident.